


【灿白】房客

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii
Summary: 贯穿我，然后内射我吧。





	【灿白】房客

#

身旁的床缓慢地下陷，似乎有人靠在耳边低语。冰凉的空气中掺合了一丝温暖的气流，胸膛上仿佛落下了一片轻纱，滑腻微凉。边伯贤存有一丝意识地在梦中动了动身子，感受到另一个人的存在。

他的手掌抚上了自己的尚软的乳首，用指面来回撩拨，摩挲着周围的乳晕，不一会便挺立起来，像结实饱满的果实，待人采摘。轻轻在乳头中央凹陷处按压打转，指甲无意间掠过，胸前一丝痛感，并伴随着些许骚痒。揉捏了一会儿，那人的手离开了自己的胸前。

边伯贤侧了头，眉头有些皱起，企图从这迷离的梦中苏醒过来。没有了触碰，顿时传来一阵遗留的胀痛。突然从下腹袭来一丝湿热，像扭动身体的欲蛇，向上触及肿胀的红缨。舌尖整个覆盖住了乳首，嘴唇闭合一口含住，缓慢地舔舐吮吸，发出唾液与肌肤接触的淫靡之声。

只剩下了胸前温热酥麻的感受，像电流般源源不断地向下汇聚，在隐秘处释放逐渐涌来的欲望。他的另一只手隔着衣物摸上了下身的翘首，大力地搓揉。随即感受到内裤褪下，被粗糙的手掌整个握住，已经完全胀大。舌头离开了胸前，他跨坐到了自己身上。下面开始来回摩擦，手指不时顶到根部的囊袋。

边伯贤喉咙有些干燥，费力地下咽着口水，稍微扭了下胯，双腿曲起，不自觉地向外打开。腰身轻微地抬起，急促的呼吸使得整个上身都在起伏。龟头被按压了几下，渗出了几丝粘稠的液体。湿热再次来袭，下身被温暖的口腔包裹，上面的血管好像都跳动了几下。顶到了他的最深处，再被缓慢地吐出，牙齿轻磕到外皮，舌尖也轻巧地滑过。

恍惚中被那人不断地撩拨爱抚，温柔地服侍。触感太过深切，接近真实。连高潮时的快意也传遍全身，爽快至极。却始终睁不开眼。

边伯贤在第二天早上醒来，脑海中瞬间闪现羞耻的画面。他掀开被子瞧了几眼，床单上却十分干净，没有留下什么液体的痕迹。不知是不是太沉浸于梦中，全身有着莫名的疲惫，双腿更是软弱无力。他慢慢从床上爬起，揉了揉同样发酸的肩膀，重重地叹了口气。

从小到大都没有看过什么不可描述的影像，唯一一次是在同学家里不小心瞄到。边伯贤对于这一晚上猛然来袭的春潮，显然有些意外。

洗漱后再坐到床上，从一旁的衣柜里翻着衣服。客厅隐约传来关门的声音，边伯贤在心里疑惑了一下，手接着翻来覆去。

“怎么周末也出门了呢？”

边伯贤有一个同居的房客，入住了快一个星期，可是两人并没有过多的交流。他叫朴灿烈，总是穿着黑色的衣服，沉默寡言，待在家里的时间并不多。

边伯贤有时候想这样互不打扰的生活也蛮不错，对他来说似乎仍然过着以前的独居，又可以多一份房租的收入。适当地保持距离，也并不是件坏事。

终于从角落里拽出了一件T恤，转身脱去了上衣。就在边伯贤看向镜子的时候，他惊讶地差点叫出声音，胸前是一片淡淡的粉红色，像极了性爱后留下的痕迹。回想起昨晚的梦，边伯贤迟疑了一下靠近镜子，手摸上了有些肿起的乳头，心里瞬间被什么东西击中似的，默默地暗自念道，“见鬼了…”

#

朴灿烈像往常一样在九点左右回家，边伯贤正洗完澡在厨房用微波炉加热牛奶。两人示意性地打了下招呼，朴灿烈就走进了自己的房间。

边伯贤对早上发生的还有点在意，尽管很有可能是他迟来的生理发育，无意识下进行的自我爱抚，可是那种真实的感觉又让他有所顾虑。

安稳好一切后，边伯贤穿上了睡衣钻进被窝里，简单地翻看手机后就躺下了。他点了一盏暗黄色的台灯，微弱的灯光落在他的眼睑上。边伯贤不一会就睡着了。

凌晨的时候，朴灿烈在黑暗中睁开眼，从床上坐起，嘴角闪过狡黠的弧度。他不紧不慢地下了床，径直走进了边伯贤的房间里，床上的人依旧在熟睡。

朴灿烈轻车熟路地爬上了床，在灯光下看着他许久，胸膛因浅浅的呼吸起伏着，凌乱的领口显露出一大片白皙的皮肤，没穿裤子的双腿裸露在空气中。

朴灿烈俯下了身子，轻轻地抚上边伯贤的腿，从脚掌到光滑的大腿，一寸寸地流连，像是对待珍宝般的小心翼翼。温柔地吻上那人的薄唇，毫不犹豫地将舌头伸进他的口腔搅动，放肆地混合着液体。

手指一点点滑进内裤里，侵入后方的领域。尚未被开发的穴口湿润紧实，抽插了几下肠壁就变得滑腻起来，不加掩饰地吞吐着手指。朴灿烈似乎对这异常满意，下方的炽热让他惊喜十分，加快速度并深入了些。

边伯贤还在沉睡，没有要醒来的反应，只是皮肤开始发烫，身子轻微地动了动，朴灿烈忍不住低头吻了他的眼角。

自己的胯下早已挺立，朴灿烈腾出另一手安抚自己，低沉的喘息声吐在边伯贤的耳边。他视线向下，发现身下人的欲望也开始抬头。朴灿烈扒下他的内裤，握着自己的下体靠近他的半挺立，扭动腰身摩挲着，慢慢感受着对方的勃起。

从后方抽出时，柔软的内壁还留恋似的包裹着手指，不断泻出的淫水沾湿了朴灿烈的整只手。湿滑的手掌一起握住两人的挺立，手指穿插着抚摸。一想到自己和边伯贤这么紧密的贴合在一起，朴灿烈的欲望愈发蓬勃。

白浊在套弄下接连射出，朴灿烈低头看了一眼湿了大片的衣服，混合在一起的精液显得更加淫靡。他为边伯贤整理干净，重新盖好被子。撩起他被汗液沾湿的刘海，在额头上留下轻轻的一吻。

“快点属于我吧，伯贤”

#

边伯贤醒来的时候，下身顿时感受到了比昨天更加严重的酸痛。艰难地睁开眼睛，刺眼的光亮落入眼中。边伯贤觉得自己最近的睡眠质量越来越好，总是能够一觉睡到天亮，可是身体却一天比一天疲惫。

耷拉着身子走出房间，吃惊地发现朴灿烈坐在客厅里吃早饭， 就这么望过去，边伯贤突然发现自己的房客长了一副清秀的好皮囊，脸庞线条分明，五官精致，尤其是那双眼睛，深邃又透亮。 而他正毫不躲藏地望着自己，面无表情，可让边伯贤觉得充满了隐晦的戏谑。

匆忙地走进了厕所，边伯贤双手撑在洗手台上，身体的某处竟隐隐地反应着，心跳也开始加快。他振作精神似的摇晃脑袋，看向镜中的自己。舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，在湿润下显得更加饱满，显露出鲜红的颜色。变快的呼吸使得上身开始轻微的起伏，头不自觉地向后仰。

边伯贤看着镜中这样的自己，心里一怔，自己…怎么变成这幅勾人的样子了…全身的血脉似乎在扩张，身体的反应变得更加剧烈。边伯贤似乎感受到自己的后方在不安地缩合着，下体传来一阵难耐。

他颤巍着手伸进裤子里，手指在穴口触及一片湿润。在好奇驱使下，边伯贤将手指探入了那一片潮湿，意外之中的舒爽随即袭来。紧致的肠壁不断地绞合手指，像是在邀请自己进入到更深。液体在不断地渗出，甚至向下流到了手腕上。

边伯贤将手指顶得再深一些，紧咬下唇迫使自己不发出失控的喘叫。甬道已经被扩张得十分柔软，手指的大小在里面还略有空隙。“想要…再大一点。”

边伯贤顿时被自己下意识蹦出的想法吓了一跳，慌张地抽出留在体内的手指，后穴立马传来一阵空虚感。打开淋浴用冷水冲遍了全身，还是无法压抑莫名涌起的燥热。“我的身体到底怎么了？”

#

从那天在浴室里偶然撞破自己的欲望后，边伯贤开始变得期待，每一次入睡后颇为真实的梦境。

夜晚如期而至。

朴灿烈愈发放肆地亲吻床上的人，从脖颈到胸前，每一寸皮肤像是涂了蜂蜜，浓郁的香甜气味引诱着他，让人不可自持地着迷。身下的人突然大幅度地动作，朴灿烈抬眼张望，边伯贤依旧紧闭着眼。于是他放心地继续，视线和抚摸都游离到下身，沉醉在对方绝妙的身体之中。

边伯贤在睡梦中感受到强烈的侵犯，开始扭动身子，眼皮颤抖着，眼睛微微张开。恍惚间，他看到有人压在自己身上，灵活的舌头舔舐着下腹。熟悉的脸庞线条，就算是在黑暗中也认得出。边伯贤没有推开他，反而抬手抚上他的后脑勺，享受般的撑起了上身。眼睛重新闭上，佯装熟睡的样子。内心却不断涌起莫名的刺激，对这深夜里的互相偷腥。

朴灿烈感受到对方的触碰，抬头再次确认他没有醒来，以为只是熟睡中的无意识之举，却未发现边伯贤嘴角充满挑逗意味的笑容，以及愈发热情地靠近自己。

朴灿烈从裤子中掏出早已肿胀难耐的挺立，夹紧了边伯贤的大腿，挤进之间的缝隙开始迅速的抽插。

边伯贤顿时感受到大腿一阵火辣辣的炽热，感受到对方粗大的性器摩挲在自己腿间，还不时蹭到上方的囊袋，接连涌来的刺激瞬间将他吞噬。

后穴又开始难耐地收缩，可是边伯贤此刻不敢有太大的动作，只能随着朴灿烈的起伏在床单上摩擦着，肠液在刺激下大量分泌。对方又突然握住了自己的性器大力地撸动，边伯贤极力抑制住被堵在嘴边的呻吟，藏在被子里的手用力抓紧了床单。

就在高潮快要来临的时候，朴灿烈从边伯贤的腿间抽出，自己接着套弄几下就射了。对方的却依旧挺立着，朴灿烈还没平息释放后的快感，凑上前张口含住了对方的分身。炽热滚烫，冒着一股热气。吞吐着牙齿不时轻磕到根部的褶皱，刺激得边伯贤倒吸几口气，紧咬着下嘴唇，将无数呻吟融化在口腔中。

湿滑的舌头又游离到大腿内侧，刚才的猛烈摩擦留下了泛红的印记，朴灿烈缓慢地一寸寸舔舐，一只手不忘在性器上套弄。大腿上的皮肤似乎异常敏感，边伯贤忍受着极大的快感，没忍住倾泻出细微的喘息。

边伯贤在释放时情不自禁地抬高了腰身，额头上早已布满汗珠。朴灿烈从一旁拿过纸巾，轻轻地擦去他身上沾染的体液。似乎是沉浸在睡梦中地翻了身，边伯贤别过脸去，强忍着后方难耐的收缩。

整理完一切，朴灿烈在身下人的额头上落下轻柔的一吻，小心翼翼地下了床。发觉对方的离开，紧接着关门的声音。边伯贤终于睁开眼睛，像触及到氧气似的大口喘气，身体里还有隐藏的欲望在不断地跳动。

朴灿烈停留着，手迟迟没有从门把手上放下。他刚才分明看见了，床头柜上那杯没喝几口的牛奶。而此时，他并没有因为露出了马脚而惊慌，回想起刚才边伯贤无意间的动作，反而勾起了唇角。

夜晚，真是美好又令人心动呢。

#

边伯贤很久没有见到朴灿烈了。包括晚上。

从那天晚上开始，边伯贤愈发觉得自己的身体开始变得不受自己控制。想要接近，交合的渴望就像一团摩擦产生的火苗，在日夜的臆想下，不断地涨大。

“朴灿烈，我们做爱吧。”

边伯贤呆滞地看着镜中，想象自己对那人说出这句话的后果。被骂一句神经病然后搬出去，或者是…

“该死的。”边伯贤又感受到下身隐隐的反应。

贯穿我，然后内射我吧。

#

伺机而动。

朴灿烈回来的时候，边伯贤刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，裹了一条大浴巾，一丝不挂。只顾着用毛巾擦去头发上滴下来的水珠，丝毫没有注意到朴灿烈驻足的目光。

等到边伯贤回头的时候，他已经大步走向了自己的房间，快速地关上房门。

“干嘛躲着我…”

边伯贤套了一件短袖，光着腿地窝在沙发上，开着电视机，眼睛却看在手机屏幕上，但他确实尽力克制自己不去注意遐想隔壁房间里的人在干些什么。

房门突然被打开，边伯贤慌乱了一下。拖鞋和地板接触的声音懒散，走向厨房。边伯贤迅速地瞥了一眼，已经换上了宽松的t恤，仰头喝水——却望着自己。连忙低下视线，装作看向别处。

玻璃杯放下时和大理石桌面碰撞，发出清脆的一声。朴灿烈从冰箱里拿了一罐汽水，准备原路返回。

“那个，朴灿烈…”

他闻声转过头来。

“我们做——啊那个…坐、坐下谈谈吧！”

其实自己有多明显，那个人已经知道了吧。

“我也正好有事要跟你说，”

朴灿烈在沙发上坐下，把手中的易拉罐放到一边，“我下个月搬出去。住了这么久，谢谢照顾了。”

被发现所以觉得不能再相处下去了吗？“是因为房租的问题吗？我可以适当减——”

“啊不是，在外面游荡了太久，爸妈突然说让我回去住一段时间，抱歉。”

“哦没关系啦。”

边伯贤勉强扯出一丝笑容。

这没由来的失望是怎么回事？

“那如果没有事的话就先回房了。”

“喂，下完药以后都不用吃干抹净再走吗。”

疯了吧，说出这样话的人竟然是自己。

朴灿烈转过身，看见对方衣服下摆凌乱得露出内裤。那副表情，就像纯良的小绵羊第一次无畏的挑衅。

“失陪了。”

好像刚才没有听到，没有看见。朴灿烈依旧拖着那慵懒的步子，走开了。无疑边伯贤是惊讶的，之前在牛奶中放安眠药的人确实是朴灿烈没错，但他怎么能直接忽视着走开。在做了所有事情之后，分明就是主动把自己送到了他眼前，他怎么能无动于衷？

边伯贤也很恼火。

朴灿烈被拽着手腕压在沙发上的时候，边伯贤的呼吸还很急促。他分开腿坐在朴灿烈的裤裆上，屈起的膝盖陷入了柔软的沙发中。

边伯贤没有继续动作，朴灿烈也没有说话，僵持着。直到，边伯贤感觉到自己因为靠近他，身体有了抑制不住的反应。

“你不想做点什么吗？”

边伯贤觉得自己十分难堪，强大的羞愧感让他的鼻头酸痛，眼眶发热，冲动的大脑开始作祟。

边伯贤凑上前，张开嘴迫不及待地将舌头滑入对方的口腔，嘴唇相互接触，潮湿柔软，像个未经人事的孩子一样横冲直撞。朴灿烈从容不迫地，把每一次对方的入侵都瓦解。抵住他的舌头，然后跟自己的交缠在一起。

眼角不知什么时候渗出了液体，边伯贤大口喘气，像是快要哭出来。

朴灿烈抬起手掌，覆上他的脸颊，抚摸他的眼角。

“说说看，你想要我怎么做。”

边伯贤终于知道，早在之前，或许是第一次见面开始，朴灿烈就有了危险的预谋。边伯贤是毫不知情的猎物，一步步地踏向这位狼先生的圈套。

“我想要…”

“要什么。”

边伯贤的双手抵上他的胸膛，难耐的下身不自觉地扭动。朴灿烈抚上裸露的光滑的大腿，缓慢摩挲着，然后继续等待。

边伯贤实在忍受不住了，把头靠在了朴灿烈的肩膀上，用一种克制着的颤抖，喉头滚动着对欲望的渴求，炽热的气息扑在朴灿烈的颈窝里。

“和我做爱吧。”

朴灿烈一把抱起身上的人，压倒了身下，舔了舔他的眼角。

“乐意至极。”

毫不费力地拽下了身下人的内裤，只是轻微的一点刺激，前端就开始缓慢渗出液体。边伯贤慌乱地用手臂挡住了眼睛，红晕随即渲染了整张脸。朴灿烈握住挺立的性器，用手指抹去粘稠的液体，却没有过多的动作。而是向下抚摸，在阴囊周围触及一片隐秘。

边伯贤被这微风轻拂似的动作撩得呼吸急促，神经紧绷，释放不出的欲望更是让他涨红了脸。

粗大的手指缓慢地推进了那个柔软湿润的穴口，朴灿烈顿时感受到了包裹得紧实。突然被异物入侵，边伯贤觉得万分不适，并且不断地扩大，一丝丝痛感隐约传来。还没等多久，朴灿烈又加了一个手指。

“喂等等，这样好痛啊。”

边伯贤用手臂撑起上身，头无力地向后仰。朴灿烈看到对方难受的样子，不禁放慢了动作。

“乖，放轻松。”

边伯贤对这温柔的动作和话语失了神，恍惚间，朴灿烈已经用手指进入了更深的甬道，缓慢地摩擦着肠道内壁。

直到甬道里开始不断地收缩，像迎求着进入的淫靡，朴灿烈的股间已经是饱满到极致了。

抽出在对方体内的手指，朴灿烈直起身子，一脸玩味的笑容，居高临下地看着边伯贤。

“你憋着不难受吗？”

边伯贤看着朴灿烈两腿的涨大，似乎在暗示着什么。

“那——”

朴灿烈一手解开了裤子，向下伸了进去，边伯贤直勾勾地看着他。

“接下来就是你期待的那样。”

同样高涨的性器呈现在边伯贤眼前。朴灿烈俯下身撩起边伯贤的上衣，精致的皮肤和胸前淡红的乳首暴露在了空气中。吻了吻他的侧颈，放低了下身。

边伯贤将双腿张开了些，所有光景都在朴灿烈的目光下无处躲藏。

边伯贤在顶撞中发出了一声十分诱人的喘气，惹得朴灿烈又进入了几分。边伯贤害羞到了极点，连忙用手捂住了自己的嘴。

“你的声音很好听。”

朴灿烈笑着拿开了他的手。下体传来一阵撕裂的痛感，但随着朴灿烈的逐渐抽插，边伯贤慢慢地捕获了一种难以言喻的快感，逐渐地积累起来。

“疼吗？”

朴灿烈舔了舔边伯贤发烫的耳垂。边伯贤随着起伏喘气连连， 在朴灿烈退出的空隙含糊不清地吐出两个字。

“不疼。”

比起手指是更加粗壮的物体，边伯贤一想到此刻朴灿烈的性器正在他的体内，他低沉的声音回荡在自己耳边，心脏就像失重般的，带着整个人像漂浮在云层中，畅快至极。肠道内壁更是开始止不住地蠕动，绞合那不断进入的滚烫。

朴灿烈低下头含住他胸前的凸起，在舌头的舔舐后，用牙齿轻咬了一下。边伯贤立刻感受到酥麻的快感，传遍了全身的神经，逐渐地迎合。

抬起他的腿，朴灿烈又进入地更深了些。

“舒服吗？”

边伯贤把腿缠绕在朴灿烈的腰间，沉溺在情欲之中令他的声调染上了一层浓厚的甜腻。

“嗯…舒服。”

朴灿烈时而加快速度，激烈地顶撞，肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳，淫靡十分。像是要把囊袋也一并塞入，一时间两人都享受着极大的愉悦，喘息交缠着在客厅里响起。

“好、深…”

边伯贤情不自禁将手紧扣住朴灿烈的肩膀，强烈的撞击顶得他泪眼朦胧，掉落的泪水滑落到他的胸膛上。

随后朴灿烈又开始缓慢地厮磨，交替中袭来的快感令边伯贤来不及吞咽口水，晶莹的液体在嘴边泻出。

交缠许久，朴灿烈把浓稠的精液尽数射在火热的甬道里，边伯贤只感觉与摩擦带来的不同的感受，下体袭来一阵温热，然后回应对方更加肆意的吻。

打算从沙发上起身，边伯贤突然牵住了朴灿烈的手指，还带着高潮后难以平复的急促呼吸，任由源源不断的精液从体内流出，顺着大腿而下。

“那个…能不能再来一次？”

朴灿烈赤着脚踩到了地板上，把沙发上的人打横抱起，手顺带在光滑的屁股上捏了一把，走向了卧室。

“来吧，亲爱的。”

黑暗的房间里，柔软的大床上，他们忘情地缠绵在一起，阵阵娇喘在不断的刺激下连连泻出。完全褪去了衣物，每一寸肌肤都紧贴着感受对方的温度，血管里同样加速着的脉搏。

边伯贤好似初尝了情欲的甜蜜，就再也无法脱身。被诱人的情潮夺取了呼吸，甘愿在朴灿烈的身下几番承欢。

“还要吗？”

“要…”

朴灿烈在月光下看着他意乱情迷的脸，咧开了笑容。手掌抚上他的侧腰，舌头席卷他齿间的空气

“你别搬走。”

“嗯不搬。”

终究属于我的，伯贤。

完


End file.
